


SO EXCITING IT WILL MAKE YOUR HEAD EXPLODE

by dytabytes



Category: Nextwave (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEE THEM PUNCH. SEE THEM KICK ASS. SEE THEM EXPLODE. WHAT ADVENTUROUS PEOPLE THESE NEXTWAVE FOLK ARE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SO EXCITING IT WILL MAKE YOUR HEAD EXPLODE

Monica looks at Elsa.

Elsa looks at Monica.

Eyebrows rise.

"I hate men."

"What a coincidence. So do I."

The sodden mess of already-been-drunk alcohol and soiled clothing that is Aaron and The Captain post-drinking binge slumps on the floor like the corpse of a particularly depressing hobo. At irregular intervals, little whimpers and clicking noises emanate from the horrible thing, but mostly it just lies there, lumpy and wet.

Tabby saunters in, takes one look, and immediately leaves, screaming "Not it!"

Monica rubs the bridge of her nose.

Elsa snorts.

Just another exciting adventure in the life of NEXTWAVE.


End file.
